His Silent Voice
by Neko Ni Koban
Summary: Abandoned/ReAssigned - I can no longer continue with this story.  Please check out the Profile of Haruka Shinbashi. I have turned this story over to her, she may make changes, but I believe she will do well and have faith in her. Gomen-nasai everyone!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Kon-nichiwa. Well let me start off by saying that… well this is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you are planning on flaming me… it'd be a complete waste of your time. Although the story may not start off well, please do continue to read and review, I would like to learn from your reviews and work to make my stories considerably better. As is said in my profile, I'm in the military so please do give me time to update. I'm going to strive for every weekend. But I'm not going to make any promises. Anyways enough of my rambling, here's my first chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!**

**His Silent Voice**

**Summary: **Inuyasha Takahashi, hanyou and a mute with a special ability. He has no friends anymore since that day she left when they were just children. No one accepts him; he is shunned, abused and completely ignored by his classmates. Being a hanyou, Humans are scared of him and Demons only what him dead because of what he is. And the fact that he doesn't speak only makes him more of an outcast. But he continues one with his days, staying true to his best friends wishes from when he was just a child. What happens when one day she does finally come back into his life? She kept her promise she left to him all those years ago. But she doesn't remember. Why is it that she doesn't remember? Will he allow her to get close to him again? Can she warm his heart again like she had all those years ago?

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence and sexual content. Characters are 'out of character.' And there will be some Kikyou bashing.

**Pairings:** InuKag and MirSan of course!

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Yo! Half-breed!" called out a wolf youkai.

Meet Inuyasha Takahashi. Inu-Hanyou, his mother, Izayoi, was a human. And his father, Inutashio, was full demon, an Inu-Youkai. He attends Shikon High, current junior, and does not speak to anyone.

Inuyasha groaned. _'Kouga Ookami… kuso'_

Kouga Ookami is one of the most popular guys in school. A full-fledged wolf-youkai, with piercing blue eyes and long dark brown hair that he always favored pull high upon his head. He has a muscular build, a tight dark green t-shirt showed every curvy muscle along his chest and shoulders, paired with some faded blue jeans and black adidas. This wolf demon happens to be one of Inuyasha's worst enemies, out of all the students who bullied him on a daily basis; he had to be the worst.

Kouga walked up to the half-breed, Ayame, his current girlfriend and also a full –fledged wolf-demon, hanging on his arm. Ayame had long, wavy, fiery red hair that fell to her knees and enchanting green eyes. The pink tank top she wore showed off every curve of her upper body. She also wore a pair of dark blue, hip-hugger caprice matched with pink flip flops. Kouga stood in front of Inuyasha, light blue eyes glaring into amber. Inuyasha glared back at this wolf demon, claws digging into the school books he was holding.

"Still attending school I see. Ha! Looks like you comprehended absolutely _nothing_ from last year." Kouga growled. Inuyasha only continued to glare at the wolf.

'_I won't go back on my promise.'_ He thought.

"Well, have it your way. But heed my word _half-breed_ the longer you stay alive, the worse things will get for you." Kouga shook Ayame off him and cocked back his arm, only to swing it forward, full force, to crack Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha stumbled back but wasn't knocked down. He glared back toward Kouga and used the back of his hand to wipe the blood that had dripped down from the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha watched as Kouga and his friends howled in laughter and walked past him into the school.

'_Bastard.' _Inuyasha straightened himself out and soon entered the school himself. Completely unaware of a pair of worried sapphire blue eyes that had witnessed the whole scene.

* * *

'_Let's see, first period… ah Trigonometry.' _Inuyasha walked up to his locker. It was the same one he had last year. He doubted he'd ever get a new one. The locker was littered with papers plastered to the cool metal. Vulgar words and insults covered the sheets of paper, falling on deaf ears now. He no longer read what was written on them, already knowing what each one was going to tell him. Inuyasha growled to himself as painful memories of the past years flooded his mind and he ripped open his locker, shoving useless items inside. As he slammed the locker shut Inuyasha's ears perked up to hear his name being called over the intercom.

"_**Will Inuyasha Takahashi please report to the principal's office! Inuyasha Takahashi to the principal's office please!"**_

Inuyasha groaned.

'_What have I done now.' _He spun on his heels and began to drag himself toward the principal's office.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived to where he was recently called and slowly knocked on the door softly. Ms. Kaede Yamazaki answered and greeted him.

"Ah, Takahashi-san, please do come in. Ye are not in trouble." Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

'_If I'm not in trouble for anything then why am I here?'_ Inuyasha walked into the principal's office and immediately was hit with a familiar scent he could not quite place his finger on. As Kaede shut the door behind him, Inuyasha took note to the other body present in the room. A human female, she was sitting in one of the chairs placed in front of Kaede's desk and currently not facing him. Inuyasha could smell the faintest hint of fear coming off her.

"Inuyasha I called ye here because we have a new student joining us this year." Inuyasha let out an annoyed breath.

'_Does she expect me to escort this wench around? Damned old hag she KNOWS what my reputation is like around here! The damned wench will only come to hate me like the rest of them, she's already fucking scared of me! Is the old hag TRYING to make my life worse!'_

"Higurashi-san please stand up and introduce ye to the young man. Please do excuse her she's slightly frightened being in a new place and all." Kaede directed.

'_Oh… that would explain why I smell fear coming off her them… Keh! Whatever… soon enough the wench will start acting like the rest of the pathetic humans in this place.'_

The girl stood up slowly turned around and shyly smiled at Inuyasha.

"Kon-nichiwa Takahashi-san, my name is Higurashi, Kagome, Hajimemashite." The girl bowed politely and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'_Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?? Oh no… oh no, no, no she can't be…'_

"Higurashi-san, Takahashi-san will be ye escort for ye first week here at Shikon High, just until ye are accustomed and comfortable with where ye are going. Understood Takahashi-san?" Kaede gestured to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, suddenly realizing someone was speaking to him, wiped the dumbfound look from his face and fervently nodded.

'_Is it really her? If so why does she not recognize me… damned wench.' _A scowl appeared on the hanyou's face.

"I-If you don't mind me asking Takahashi-san, wh-what's your first name?" Kagome asked shyly. Inuyasha averted his eyes from the girl and did not answer.

'_It can't be her. The damned wench doesn't even know my name. MY Kagome would never have forgotten…'_

"Excuse him dear, but Takahashi-san here is a mute…"

'_Kuso! Old hag what are you trying to do to me! Great here coming the scream… FREAK!'_

"H-he is?! Oh my! Gomen nasai Takahashi-san, I-I didn't know!" Kagome bowed before him again. Inuyasha directed his gaze back toward the new girl and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

'_Sh-She's apologizing to me? Where's the screams, the insults, the beating? Why wasn't she screaming at me to go away? What is with this girl??'_ Inuyasha shifted his feet uncomfortably. He wasn't used to this type of situation, ESPECIALLY one where someone was apologizing… to _him._ Inuyasha nodded at the girl, his way of saying she was forgiven and not to worry about it. Kagome in stood straight up and smiled shyly at him causing the hanyou to blush lightly.

Kaede smiled warmly at the exchange between the two teens.

'_Finally, this girl may be the key to save Inuyasha's soul and warm his heart once again.'_ "Higurashi-san, this young man's first name is Inuyasha, to answer ye question from earlier. Here is ye schedule. Takahashi-san please show this young woman to her locker please. And here is ye excuse for being late for ye first class." Inuyasha accepted the note from Kaede and bowed, then gestured Kagome to follow him as he walked out of the office. Kagome scrambled here things together and bowed to Kaede.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamazaki-san." And she hurried off, following Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome finally caught up to Inuyasha and fell in step beside him. Kagome finally decided to get a good look at the guy considering she was too shy to in the principal's office with his gaze locked on her. The first thing she noticed was the adorable ears that sat on the top of his head and she couldn't help the wild smile that spread across her face.

'_He's a demon? Oh my gosh they are so kawaii!!'_ She had the sudden urge to touch them, and reached her hand up to do so.

'_Oh! W-What am I doing?! I just met the guy he wouldn't want me touching him!'_ She retracted her hand quickly and blushed madly, hoping he hadn't noticed. She continued with her observation of him. He had long silver hair that fell below his bottom, and already knew from their encounter in the principal's office that he had gorgeous amber eyes. He wore a simple winked red t-shirt with a pair of baggy blue jeans that had a hole in one of the knees and a pair of blank, worn out sneakers. He looked muscular. He wasn't muscular to the point where they seemed oversized, veins popping out, no he muscles looked just perfect to her, showing that he was a wimp but he wasn't huge either.

'_To be honest the guys with enormous muscles gross me out.'_ She made a face, and laughed softly to herself earning the hanyou's attention walking beside her. Kagome looked into his amber eyes and blushed and quickly directing her gaze toward the ground.

Her eyes then softened and saddened.

'_He's the one I saw outside this morning… the one who was hit by that wolf youkai… why did he hit him? It's not like the guy could have said anything offensive to the wolf…'_

Inuyasha gave the girl walking next to him a weird look.

'_What is she laughing about? She's probably coming up with some plot against me…'_ he growled softly.

'_She'll be just like everyone else. The incident in the old hag's office was just a fake front she must have put on to please the old hag.'_ He finally approached her locker and stopped pointing to it.

"Is this my locker?" She asked and he nodded. Kagome the proceeded to read the combination that had been written down for her and unlocked her locker, placing her things inside. Inuyasha leaned his back against the lockers beside hers, kicking up his left leg to rest his foot against them as well and crossing his arms over his chest. Inuyasha decided then to look over the girl beside him. She had long raven locks that cascaded down to the middle of her back, and as he previously observed she had stunning, sapphire blue eyes, she had hardly any make-up on, just some simple mascara and a touch of light brown eye shadow, a very natural look. He preferred it that way; make-up would only cover up her flawless features. She wore a simple black, ruffled skirt that came down to her mid upper thigh, she also wore a baby blue v-neck cap-sleeved shirt. The v-neck didn't come down too low like some of the girls at the school wore; it barely showed off any of her cleavage. Inuyasha blushed.

'_Be respectful! Not like she'd ever look at you like that!'_ Inuyasha then quickly averted his gaze to her feet to see she sported some black flip flops as well. **(I love flip flops!! Hehe ^.^) **He heard her shut her locker and looked up into her eyes again. She was once again smiling at him.

'_Not only is this girl beautiful, but her smile is gorgeous… she reminds me so much of her…'_ Inuyasha blushed again and diverted his gaze away from her. _'Ah! What am I thinking?!'_ Inuyasha growled softly again.

"Erm… Takahashi-san? I'm uh… I'm finished… we can head to class now." Inuyasha nodded and snatched her schedule from her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha waved her off with his hand as he observed her classes and suddenly groaned looking back at the girl standing beside him who was glaring at him and pouting, her arms crossed over her chest.

'_She has ALL of her classes with me…' _he groaned again as her observed her expression. _'She looks cute like that.'_ He then mentally slapped himself. _'No… NO! Quit thinking like that! Do NOT allow yourself to get close to this wench! She will only turn on you and treat you like everyone else does!'_ Inuyasha then spun on his heels once again and stormed off toward his first period class.

"H-Hey!! Wait up!!" Kagome called, running after him again.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his first period class only to be greeted with an angry teacher.

"Excuse me but _what_ is your name, and why are you late for my class?" Asked the angry teacher. Inuyasha then shoved the note from Kaede in his face, the teacher grabbed the note from him and Inuyasha proceeded to take his seat in the back of the class, ignoring the hateful glares from the rest of the students.

"Very well Takahashi-san but where is the young women you are…" Just then Kagome decided to enter the classroom.

'_Inuyasha is in my class I assume? He did come in here right?'_ Kagome then caught the silver haired hanyou sitting at the back of the class and glared at him.

'_Baka! Leaving me to run after him! He knows I don't know how to get around!'_

"You must be our new student." The teacher chimed me. Kagome jumped slightly, suddenly being drawn out of her previous thoughts.

"U-uh hai! Gomen nasai for being late…"

"I am your Trigonometry teacher Iwate, Myoga." Kagome bowed.

"Hajimemashite Iwate-sensei."

"Please introduce yourself to the class miss." Kagome turned toward the class and blushed, she always hated when teachers did this.

"Kon-nichiwa everyone, my name is Higurashi, Kagome and I recently transferred here from Okinawa." Kagome smiled and bowed to the class and whispers began.

"Please have a seat Higurashi-san." The teacher instructed.

Inuyasha heard the whispers and also heard the thoughts coming from the other students. She was already hot commodity, the boys lusted for her, and a lot of the girls admired her beauty, while the rest were purely jealous. Although he was reading the other students thoughts about Kagome, he couldn't help but wonder what Kagome was thinking at the moment. He pondered dipping into her mind to find out.

'_No you baka! Show this girl some respect and do not invade her personal space! She deserves that much for hanging around you for this long without causing a scene!'_ He then heard the teacher instruct Kagome to take her seat and he looked to where she had been when she introduced herself to the class to find she was no longer there. A confused look briefly spread across Inuyasha's face when he suddenly smelled that familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries close to him, then heard a seat being pushed back. Inuyasha whirled his head around to his left to see Kagome taking a seat next to him.

'_Me! Why is she sitting next to me!'_ She smiled a warm smile at him as she continued to pull out a notebook from her bag. Inuyasha groaned softly and sunk back in his seat directing his attention to the front of the class again as a new wave of whispers hit his ears.

'_She sat with him?! What's wrong with her??'_

'_Does she not realize he's a half-breed!'_

'_He's probably corrupted the poor girl.'_

Inuyasha growled as the comments proceeded to get worse. The students' thoughts flooding his head, on top of the whispers going around were starting to give him a headache, so he tuned them out.

'_How DARE they talk about Kagome like that! What has she done to them?! I deserve this treatment, but not her! Damn them… after this week is over I will have to put as much distance between Kagome and I as possible. I can't have these bastards continue to talk about her like this… she WILL NOT be subjected to the treatment they give me!' _Inuyasha was brought from his thoughts when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. Inuyasha looked at the paper and suddenly cringed. Usually when he received notes like this they were not worth opening.

"Takahashi-san?" he heard Kagome whisper. He looked over at her and saw the worried look in her eyes. He shook his head at her, and then realized that the note was from her, the note emitting her scent. He signed, still slightly afraid of what the note might hold, slowly her open up the folded piece of paper.

'_**Are you alright?'**_ Inuyasha again let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. She must have seen the strange expressions crossing his face when he was lost in his thoughts.

'_She's worried about me?'_ He shook off the thought and scribbled back on the paper tossing it back on her desk.

'_**Keh, I'm fine don't worry about me.'**_ He wrote and then he saw relief wash over her features.

'_What is it with this wench? Why does she even care?'_ He watched her scribble on the paper again and toss it back onto his desk. He tossed her a look; she simply smiled back at him. Opening the note again he read:

'_**Okay then! Hey Takahashi-san would you like to eat lunch with me? I really don't want to eat by myself.'**_ His eyes widened. NO ONE ate lunch with him, in fact he didn't even eat in the cafeteria, in order to steer clear of all the students death glares and avoid getting beaten up. He glanced at her, a worried look crossed his features and let out another breath.

'_Here goes nothing… she'll probably reject me as soon as she finds out where I eat…'_

'_**First off, quit calling me Takahashi-san I feel like I'm an old man when you call me that. Inuyasha is fine. Secondly, I don't eat in the cafeteria, if you're… if you're up for a change in scenery then… sure… I guess…'**_ Inuyasha watched her anxiously.

'_Damn what is this wench doing to me! Why am I so anxious?!'_ He saw Kagome's features light up and a smile spread across her face. His heart swelled at the sight as she scribbled something again on the paper. The note once again landed back on his desk.

'_**Thank you Inuyasha! And don't worry I'm not one to eat in the cafeteria either =)'**_ Inuyasha let a small smile appear on his face.

'_Maybe this wench aint so bad… maybe she won't be like everyone else…'_ he thought for a moment. He looked over at her again, he didn't see, nor did he smell any traces of deceitfulness coming from her. That's when another note landed on his desk; this one was not from Kagome. And he could already smell the hateful stench radiating from it. He growled crumpling up the piece of paper, without even reading what was inside and violently threw it on the ground. Kagome watched this happen and gave him a questionable look that he didn't acknowledge. She watched him slump back down into his seat and proceeded to pick up the crumpled piece of paper he tossed onto the ground without him noticing. She glanced over at Inuyasha again to make sure he still wasn't looking and slowly opened up the crumpled up paper.

'_**I don't know what you are trying to pull HALF-BREED but ya better back off from the girl! She will turn on you soon enough once she finds out what you truly are. You are scum! You should have never been born! You DON'T belong!'**_ Kagome's eyes widened and teams brimmed in her eyes. Who could be so cruel? What had he ever done to deserve such cruel words?

'_Half-breed? So he's half demon? Is that why he was hit this morning? Is that the reason behind the cruelty of this letter?'_ Anger suddenly washed over Kagome and she noticed the teacher excuse himself from the classroom for a moment. Kagome slammed her hands on her desk causing the students sitting near her to jump including Inuyasha. She then got up from her seat and stormed up to the front of the classroom.

Inuyasha watched Kagome, suddenly smelling the tears and anger coming from her. He watched as she rose a piece of paper over her head and his eyes widened when he realized that it was the note he had crumpled up and thrown on the floor. Then she spoke.

"You cruel heartless bastards, I want to know WHO wrote this note!" Kagome growled, she was speaking in a low voice that even made the full fledged youkai's in the classroom cower in fear. Tears welded in her eyes, Inuyasha could smell them as they threaten to spill, but she refused to let them go. Inuyasha gaped even more, Kagome did not seem like the type to sware.

'_Wh-What does she think she is doing?'_ Was she standing up for him? She then began to slowly tear apart the worthless sheet of paper.

"How _dare_ you speak such vulgar words to a man you hardly even know." She said as she finished tearing apart the paper. She threw the shreds into the garbage and stormed back to hear seat next to Inuyasha. The teacher had walked back into the classroom as Kagome was heading back to her seat.

"Higurashi-san, may I ask why were you out of your seat?"

"Gomen nasai Iwate-sensei, just throwing away something _stupid_ and_ useless._' She replied coldly. The teacher gave her an odd expression but continued on with his lecture.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazement. She turned to him and gave him a bright smile, and then he heard the thoughts coming from the students again causing him to growl, the students didn't even bother to whisper to one another what was on their mind this time.

'_Stupid wench! Does she want to be hated by everyone?!'_ Inuyasha took out the note they were previously writing on and scribbled on it again.

'_**What the fuck do you think you're doing wench! Do you WANT to be hated by everyone in the school?!'**_ Kagome read the note and a perplexed look crossed her face as she scribbled something back.

'_**I was defending you Inuyasha! NO ONE deserves to be treated that way!'**_ He growled again.

'_**You don't get it do you! I DO deserve it! I'm a half-breed you wench!'**_ She threw him an angry look as she scribbled a reply once again. The look made him shrink back into his seat.

'_**Don't you DARE let me hear you speak that name ever again Inuyasha Takahashi! You are a HAYNOU born of a brave demon and strong human! And NO you DO NOT deserve that kind of treatment just because you are a hanyou! Especially when you haven't even done anything wrong!'**_ There was a pause in the note._** "Inuyasha how long has this been going on exactly… does everyone treat you this way?'**_ Inuyasha looked up from the note at Kagome. Blank expression on his face but she could read his eyes. They told her everything even though he didn't reply to her note.

'_Oh Inuyasha…'_ Then the bell rang, causing her to jump. All the students rushed out of the classroom as Kagome packed her things and Inuyasha patiently waited for her, but refused to look at her again. She sighed sadly and followed him to their next class.

'_I promise Inuyasha, to stand by your side. I won't be like everyone else. And I will try my hardest to stop all this painful torture that you do not deserve.'_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. _'What was with that outburst in the classroom… what happened to the shy girl I met in the old hag's office?? Why… Why is she defending me…'_

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

**Kon-nichiwa – **Hello  
**Hanyou – **Half demon  
**Youkai – **Demon  
**Hajimemashite** – First time greeting, Nice to meet you.  
**Gomen Nasai – **I'm sorry  
**Arigatou gozaimasu** – Formal way of saying Thank You  
**Kawaii – **Cute  
**Kuso – **Damn  
**Baka – **Idiot  
**Hai – **Yes

**Author's Note:** Well… that's it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it sucks… but please give me some constructive criticism!! Arigatou!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: **Kon-nichiwa everyone!! First of all I want to thank everyone who took the time to check out my story even if you didn't review =). For those of you who did review, extra kudos for y'all!! And I want to take the time to respond to those who reviewed ^.^

_**manga-animelove-**_ Thank you for your support! I am glad that you enjoyed that chapter ^.^ To answer your question about the promise he thinks about, that will be revealed in a later chapter =) so continue reading to find out! =D

_**Inumimi1-**_ Arigatou gozaimasu! I am happy that I am able to keep you interested and intrigued to find out more later on throughout the story =) And you defiantly gave me some relief about my writing style. I will watch more closely for those one or two word errors. Otherwise I hope I can continue to keep you and all my other readers interested and wanting more.

_**Kittenyoukai-**_ You are so right! Great minds certainly do think alike! =D

So I am currently at work updating this… haha don't judge me! =D Don't really need the computer right now soo I thought I'd provide my viewers with another chapter ^.^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately… I don't own Inuyasha ::sob::**

**His Silent Voice**

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence and sexual content (in the future). Characters are 'out of character' somewhat and there will be Kikyou bashing in the future as well.

**Pairings: **InuKag, MirSan and possible SessKagu

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms high above her head as she followed her newest friend, Inuyasha, down the hallway.

"Thank Kami, it's finally lunch time! I'm starving!" she commented as she put her arms down and looked over to her silver-haired friend. He nodded in agreement with her.

"Hey Inuyasha-kun are you going to the cafeteria to purchase lunch?" She asked, taking note to the fact that they were not heading toward the cafeteria, but rather walking upstairs. They had already dropped by Kagome's locker to drop off her things. She also grabbed her bento from her locker, not needing to drop by the cafeteria herself, but Inuyasha currently didn't have anything. He shook his head in response.

A worried expression crossed Kagome's face. "You don't have any money for lunch?" He didn't answer, and simply continued up the stairs. Before Kagome could ask anything more on the subject, they arrived at their destination.

'_The roof? This is where he eats every day?'_ Kagome questioned, she smiled. _'I wouldn't mind eating up here every day… it's private, away from everyone, and we are outside… and oh how I love being outdoors.'_ Kagome took in a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. _'But has Inuyasha always eaten alone?'_ Her expression saddened as her gaze followed her hanyou friend. He was now standing near a bench, near the end of the roof; he put his hands on the railing and let the wind blow through his hair. Kagome gasped. _'He looks so… beautiful… almost like… like an angel…'_

Inuyasha then turned to look at her, waving his hand for her to come on over. Kagome quickly shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her mind and blushed; she then made her way over to Inuyasha, taking a seat on the bench.

"Are you going to eat anything for lunch Inuyasha-kun?" she asked placing her bento on her lap. Inuyasha bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes, and he sighed. Letting go of the railing, he turned to take a seat next to Kagome. She watched as he rummaged through his bag to pull out a blank notebook. He then scribbled something into it, handing it to Kagome. The whole time he was avoiding her gaze.

'_**I don't have anything for lunch and no… I don't have any money for lunch either…'**_ Kagome gaped at him in disbelief.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. Her expression then softened. "Your ryoushin didn't make lunch for you? Or give you any money for lunch?" He shook his head. Millions of questions were running through Kagome's mind at the moment, all of which she wanted to find out about the hanyou, but the expression on his face caused her to bite her tongue.

'_He will tell me when he is ready… I mean Kami I just met the guy! It's not like he is going to go spill his heart out to me on the first day!'_ She watched him shift uncomfortably, lean back on the bench and gaze toward the sky. _'No matter how much I may already care for him.'_ She smiled.

"Inuyasha –kun?" He looked at her.

"Would you like to share my bento with me? Okaa-san accidently made a bit too much this morning for otouto and I, so I have plenty to spare." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha stared at her in surprise.

'_Sh-she wants to share… her lunch… w-with me?'_ He grabbed the notebook from her and began to scribble.

'_**Y-you don't have to do that! I'm alright… really…'**_ Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha… I'm not going to sit here, eat in front of you and watch you starve. Now quit trying to push me away and just accept my offer." Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped; he sighed and nodded in defeat. Kagome smiled brightly and she opened up her bento setting it between them on the bench for both of them to share, handing Inuyasha a pair of chopsticks.

Inuyasha accepted to chopsticks from her and watched her as she grabbed a rice ball from the box, sighing happily as she took a bite and gazed up at the clouds slowly drifting by.

'_I-I can't believe she offered to share her lunch with me… me a lowly hanyou… I really don't deserve this…'_ Inuyasha looked at the bento box, observing the food Kagome's mother had made. There certainly was a lot to spare, he doubted someone as small as Kagome would be able to eat it all. Inuyasha's mouth began to water and his stomach growled. _'Ahh what the hell…'_ Inuyasha then grabbed himself a rice ball and hungrily shoved it into his mouth. Kagome watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and softly giggled.

"That good huh?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously grabbed himself some chicken teriyaki. While Kagome was watching Inuyasha she couldn't help but wonder…

'_Inuyasha… how often do you actually eat a decent meal?'_ Quickly clearing the thought before Inuyasha could detect her sudden change in mood, she giggled again and grabbed herself some spicy crab sushi. **(AN: Mmmm my favorite!!!)**

'_Well damn Kagome's okaa-san can certainly make one hell of a meal!'_ Inuyasha thought. He looked over to the women on his mind. He stared as the wind gently blew through her hair, her eyes closed and a small smile crossing her gentle features.

'_She really is extraordinarily beautiful… and she's been so kind to me… she hasn't reacted like any of the other students have toward me and she even cried for me and defended me in front of everyone… but she doesn't know everything about me yet…'_ Inuyasha's expression saddened and his ears drooped.

'_Kagome-chan… please… please don't leave me… don't treat me like everyone else… if you truly are her… just don't… I need you by my side…'_

* * *

"Finally! School is over!" Kagome exclaimed, once again stretching her arms above her head.

"Hey Inuyasha-kun would you like to…" As Kagome dropped her arms and opened her eyes to catch Inuyasha's attention, she found that the hanyou was nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha-kun?" Kagome was worried now. Something wasn't right, she could just feel it. Kagome walked through the hallways of the school quickly, looking frantically for her new-found friend, but also trying not to draw to much attention to herself. That's when she heard it, a piercing, heart-wrenching scream. She had no doubt in her mind… it was Inuyasha. She frantically looked around, trying to decipher where the sound had come from. That's when she saw a group of students gathering outside the school's front doors. Kagome sprinted, wasting no time. She burst through the doors and quickly turned around to where the rest of the students had directed their attention.

She saw him… the youkai from this morning… he currently held Inuyasha by his collar, an evil grin spread across the youkai's face. Just as she was about to run up to the youkai and free Inuyasha from his grasp, the youkai punched Inuyasha's already beaten and bloodied face, knocking him onto the ground a loud crack could be heard throughout the school yard.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome screamed. All attention was then drawn to her as she shoved her way through the crowd. She fell to her knees beside the badly beaten hanyou, and at the sight of him she couldn't help the tears that fell from her face. One of Inuyasha's eyes had been swollen shut, blood streamed out of his mouth and down from his temple to the bottom of his chin. When the wolf youkai punched the hanyou into the ground she could clearly see his arm had been broken in several places and wouldn't doubt some of his ribs were broken as well, at the very least cracked. She lightly traced her fingers over the unwounded features on his face.

"Inuyasha-kun…" she whispered so softly only Inuyasha could hear her.

Inuyasha came back to consciousness, but did not open his eyes when he heard his name called. He then felt a feathery, gentle touch on his face and inhaled that oh so familiar, yet calming sweet scent.

'_Kagome-chan… you weren't supposed to see this…'_

"Oi women!" the wolf youkai called out. Kagome dropped her hand into her lap and sniffed, clearing away hers tears, anger expression now spread across her face. She stood up, slowly and got between Inuyasha and the youkai, she opened her sapphire eyes to glare at him. Inuyasha tried to growl, but his side was injured, causing nothing to come out due to the pain.

'_Kuso…. That fucking wolf… he better not touch my Kagome-chan!' _Inuyasha stiffened slightly.

'_Mine? Kagome-chan is nowhere near mine…. Where the fuck did that come from?!'_

"It's Kagome." She growled. Inuyasha was taken aback, he still did not move nor did he open his eyes, not wanting to attract any extra attention.

'_Did she just growl?'_

The youkai gave her a look. "Whatever, what the hell do you think you are doing baka?"

"I'm putting an end to this." She answered simply. The wolf youkai howled a fierce laugh, fellow students following suit. Kagome didn't budge, she didn't flinch, and she didn't falter. She only continued to glare at the wolf youkai standing in front of her. The youkai finally calmed down and proceeded on with his conversation with her.

'_What? Wh-What the fuck does she think she's doing? Kagome shut up! This is how things are supposed to be?! It'll never change!'_

"You're wasting your time girl. Have you not realized it yet? This scum behind you is a _half-breed_. He doesn't fucking belong. You being a human should see that. That dog breath is better off dead; he should have never been born. We are only trying to do him a favor and put an end to his misery." The youkai watched the young girl before him, expecting her to come to her senses.

"You start hanging around him you will only get yourself hurt, but I'm sure everyone will let this go considering you are new here and probably didn't know any better." The wolf youkai walked up to Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on now, leave him." Inuyasha tried to growl again.

'_He's right, he is completely right. But I don't want her to leave; I need her by my side! Kagome don't listen to him! Don't go! I promise…. I'll protect you if you stay by my side! Just… whatever you do… don't leave me!'_

"No." Kagome growled. Inuyasha's heart swelled. The youkai looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes now covered under her bangs, her fists were tightly clenched at her sides. Suddenly he heard his girlfriend shout out to him.

"Kouga! Get away from her! Sh-She's about to…" Kouga's scream echoed though the school yards as he ripped his hand away from the girl. He held out his hand and it looked as if he had been burned.

"You bitch! What did you do?!" Kouga barked.

'_Wh-What the fuck just happened… if felt like… like she tried to purify him!'_

"You leave Inuyasha alone. He DOES NOT deserve this kind of treatment just because he is a hanyou! He IS NOT a damned half-breed he is a _hanyou_ and for kami sake he has a damned name!" Kagome shouted. She picked up her head; Ayame was now standing by Kouga. Kagome's sapphire blue eyes glared straight into Kouga's bright blue ones, no longer holding the confidence he held moments ago.

'_Kagome-chan…'_

"Answer me this _demon…_"

"My names…"

"I don't give a flying fuck. If you're not going to call Inuyasha nor I by our names, why should I use yours?" Kouga stayed quiet. Inuyasha could help but laugh inwardly at the comment.

"Now tell me, what has Inuyasha EVER done to deserve this eh? " She paused. "Answer me demon!"

"I told you he's a fucking ha…"

"I DID NOT ask you what he is!" She shouted once again. "I asked you what has he ever fucking done!" Kouga remained silent.

"What about the rest of you huh?!" Now directing her question to the crowd of students, everyone remained silent. Kagome simply stifled a laugh and directed her attention back to the injured hanyou.

"I don't see why Inuyasha-kun being a hanyou makes him so different from everyone else." She spoke seemingly talking to herself, as she knelt back down beside Inuyasha taking his large, unharmed hand into both of hers.

"If you ask me he is better, stronger man than any of you will ever be…" she said softly earning growls from ever youkai in the audience and glares from every human.

"Not only does he have the best of both worlds, but he will never be as selfish as humans tend to be…" she then glared at Kouga again.

"And he certainly won't take on the stubborn, cocky, asshole side most demons carry. I've only known the man for a day and I can already tell I am the only one who has seen the real Inuyasha, even if only a little bit." She looked back to Inuyasha again.

"He's stronger than ANY of you will EVER be. I don't know how long this has been going on, but to have to deal with this sort of treatment day in and day out… he's one hell of a man… the strongest I've ever known." She felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand gently and a soft smile spread across her face. Kouga growled.

'_Kagome-chan how…. Why do you… I don't understand you Kagome-chan… I don't deserve all this praise… I'm not…. I'm not as amazing as you making me out to be….' _Inuyasha lost consciousness again.

"You little wench! You don't know what…."

"LEAVE!" Kouga stared at her in disbelief.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Are ya deaf demon?" She looked him dead in the eye again.

"I fucking told you to LEAVE! That goes for everyone! Go the fuck home! There's nothing to see here!" She shouted. Reluctantly, everyone slowly left the school grounds, back to their homes. Kouga was the last to leave, having to nearly be dragged away by his girlfriend.

'_No one has ever spoken to me like that before. Especially a human women!'_ Kouga thought, and then smirked._ 'Such fire came from that Kagome… hmm I would defiantly like to get to know her a little more…'_

* * *

Kagome had felt Inuyasha's hand go limp within hers, knowing that he had lost consciousness again. Everyone has finally left, or so she thought, so she released his hand from her grip sighing sadly.

"Oh Inuyasha-kun you lost so much blood… I can't do much… but I can…" Kagome placed her hands over his chest. She closed her eyes as she began to concentrate, a blue light then appeared in her hands. She guided her hands over the injured parts of Inuyasha's body, slowly healed his marred skin.

Moments had passed and Kagome had finally done all that she could do for the poor hanyou. Resting her hands in her lap again, she slowly opened her sapphire eyes feeling slightly drained, but she continued. Sliding her bag off her shoulders, she dug around and pulled out a large white t-shirt to wrap around Inuyasha's neck and cradle his broken arm in until she got him home. She then grabbed a towel from her bag and a bottle of water. Pouring some of the water onto the towel, she proceeding to wash the blood from his face and clean out his wounds, at least until she could disinfect them properly.

'_I wasn't able to do very much… I wasn't even able to bring him back to consciousness…I don't even know how I am going to be able to get him out of here.' _She sat back on her heels and chucked the bloody towel into a nearby trash can. Then suddenly heard someone clear their throat and snapped her head up. A human stood in front of her now. He had short black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail. The human had deep violet eyes the held nervousness within them. He wore a loose black t-shirt with baggy, dark blue jeans and dark purple Nike sneakers.

"Who are you? And what is it that you want?" Kagome asked darkly. She was NOT in the mood to deal with anymore bullshit.

"Gomen nasai, how rude of me." The man bowed.

"My name is Miroku. Hoshino, Miroku." Miroku straightened himself out.

"What is it that you want Hoshino-sama." Kagome continued. Miroku smiled warmly, but nervously at her.

"Oh please, call me Miroku. Hoshino-sama is my father." Kagome didn't respond and Miroku signed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, nor will I harm Takahashi-san." Miroku stated. Kagome searched this man's eyes, looking for any trace that he might be lying and found none. Kagome sighed, closed her eyes and relaxed. Miroku knelt down on the other side of Inuyasha.

"You look like you need some help." Kagome looked up to Miroku.

"I do… I can't carry him all the way to my house without harming him even further." She explained and Miroku nodded. Normally Miroku would have hoisted the man over his back, but with his rib injuries there was too much of a risk, so as uncomfortable as it was, Miroku hooked an arm under Inuyasha knees and upper back, and picked him up. Kagome put her water bottle back into her bag, picking up her bag she stood up beside him.

"Arigato gozaimasu Miroku." He smiled at her.

"Come on, my car is just on the other side of the lot, that should be easier for us." Kagome nodded and followed him to his car. Kagome gasped, his car was beautiful. He drove a 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse, the color was a deep purple with silver racing stripes. As Miroku placed Inuyasha in the back seat she admired the black leather seats and hi-tech stereo system imbedded in his consol. She heard Miroku laugh.

"Please, do get in Higurashi-sama." Kagome blushed lightly shaking her head gently.

"Please, call me Kagome." She smiled.

* * *

"So… Miroku?" They had sat in silence for a little while as Kagome gave Miroku the directions to her shrine.

"Hai Kagome-sama?"

"Well um… why did you…. Why did you want to help Inuyasha and I… it seems as everyone hates him…" Her gaze averted to the hanyou passed out in the back seat, she watched him with sad eyes.

"I don't hate Takahashi-san…" Miroku stated as he pulled up in front of the shine and turned off the engine. Kagome directed her attention to Miroku again.

"You don't?" Miroku shook his head.

"Then why haven't you…"

"I was afraid." Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Afraid of what exactly." Eyeing him curiously, Miroku sighed.

"It's stupid… and selfish really… I was afraid to befriend him because of everyone else…. I was afraid of what they might think of me… but mostly of what they might have done to me… I am simply a human after all." Kagome glared at him.

"I know it was foolish. I know he needed someone…. But I wasn't sure if that someone included me. I am not like most of the humans at our school Kagome-sama I can assure you that." Kagome watched his eyes as he spoke, looking for traces and lies.

'_Kami I've become very protective over Inuyasha-kun fairly quickly.'_

"When I saw you in class the other day… and then again today on the school grounds… Kagome-sama… I knew… I knew then and there you were the key. You can save him." They both looked back to the unconscious hanyou.

"And I had this strange feeling… the stronger urge to help the two of you…. Now I know this does include me… I just needed someone like you to help me step up." Miroku sighed turning back around in his seat and gazed out the windshield.

"I want to help him to Kagome-sama… will you… will you allow me the honor?" Kagome gazed a Miroku for a long moment then directed it back toward Inuyasha.

"I think that is for him to decide…" she responded and Miroku sighed.

"I was afraid of that." He murmured, she giggled softly. Miroku then proceeded to get out of his vehicle.

"Well let's get him inside shall we?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou again Miroku-sama."

"Hai, of course Kagome."

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

**Kami** – Gods  
**Hanyou – **Half Demon  
**Ryoushin – **Parents  
**Okaa-san – **Mother  
**Otouto – **Younger Brother  
**Kon-nichiwa – **Hello  
**Hanyou – **Half demon  
**Youkai – **Demon  
**Hajimemashite** – First time greeting, Nice to meet you.  
**Gomen Nasai – **I'm sorry  
**Arigatou gozaimasu** –Thank you very much  
**Kawaii – **Cute  
**Kuso – **Damn  
**Baka – **Idiot  
**Hai – **Yes

**Authors Note:** Yay! I got up chapter two! I am not sure if I will be able to update this weekend, I have a huge test to study for annndd I volunteered for some sort of walk for babies (March of Dimes) on Saturday. But I think I may be able to take a break Sunday and post something -.^ Thank you all again for taking your time to read my story. Until next time… Deuces!


End file.
